In a motorcycle, a front wheel brake is manipulated by a front wheel brake manipulation device such as a right brake lever, and a rear wheel brake is manipulated by a rear wheel brake manipulation device such as a right brake pedal. When a proper balance is not taken between a braking force for the front wheel brake and a braking force for the rear wheel brake, there is a possibility that the motorcycle falls down. It is necessary for a rider to manipulate the front wheel brake manipulation device and the rear wheel brake manipulation device so as to maintain a proper balance between the braking force for the front wheel and the braking force for the rear wheel.
Accordingly, in a front and rear wheel interlocking braking device for a motorcycle of the related art, at the time of manipulating the front wheel brake manipulation device (rear wheel brake manipulation device), when the reference deceleration is smaller than preset deceleration, the control device drives the front wheel brake and the rear wheel brake using a brake pressure ratio preset based on a calculation formula, while when the reference deceleration exceeds the preset dangerous deceleration, the control device makes the brake pressure ratio dependent on the reference deceleration and controls the breaking corresponding to an ideal braking force distribution function between the front wheel and the rear wheel. Such a front and rear wheel interlocking brake which controls braking forces of front and rear wheels based on a map on the ideal brake distribution is disclosed in Patent literature 1, for example.    Patent literature 1: JP-T-2005-535513 (International Publication 2004/022395)